Strife
is one of the last of the Nephilim and a Horseman of The Apocalypse. He is the rider of the White Horse, which is currently unnamed. He wields two large handguns as his weapon of choice, but may also wield another unknown weapon that could be used for close combat or another long range weapon. His current whereabouts are unknown. Overview One of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, Strife is the Rider of the White Horse. He carries the handguns Mercy and Redemption. Strife does not waste time when it comes to business, and will make examples of people to teach a lesson to others. This is evidenced by how he silenced the demonic hordes who taunted the horsemen as they delivered a message to Samael, by shooting off the leg of one of the demons who yelled "Kill the Riders!". Biography Origin Strife was born to the Nephilim race and took part in their genocidal crusade against many worlds. However, he along with his siblings Death, Fury, War grew weary of the threat their kind represent to the balance. The four left and swore loyalty to The Charred Council in exchange for unimaginable power. During the ceremony, Fury caused a ruckus due to her impatience. The Horsemen first task was to purge their kind from creation. Strife, War, Fury carried the deed without any remorse, while Death carried great remorse and guilt. The Abomination Vault TBA Comic Book When the four road to the dark kingdom to deliver a message to Samael where he expressed his desire for some action in hoping to walk into a trap. While leaving Strife shot one of the demons foot to make a point. Darksiders Ulthane gave One of Strife's revolvers is Mercy to War after he went to "visit" him after taking care of The Griever. Darksiders II When Death manage to restore the Cauldron and allowing the Makers to use their forge again Alya, a maker gave Death Strife's other revolver, Redemption. Death noted that its the weapon of his brother and ask how did end up with the makers. However, Alya could not tell him. Darksiders III At the end of Darksiders III, Jones was revealed to be Strife in disguise, as he, Ulthane and the Makers helped Fury and the remaining human survivors escape, as Abaddon, reborn as the Destroyer, commanded his troops to kill them all. Abilities As one of the last remaining four Nephilim, Strife is a very powerful warrior. He is an excellent marksman, his primary weapons being two pistols. His weapon arsenal includes: Mercy - A black four barreled pistol Redemption - A white revolver style pistol Personality and Traits Oddly, Strife's personality differs greatly depending on the canon. In the novel, Strife is stubborn, impatient, sarcastic, and rude. He also has a short temper, evidenced by his argument with Death, although his temper does not seem to be as short as War's temper. He is also disagreeable with others, going so far he challenges Death's authority. However, Death states that he is faithful to the Charred Council, despite his attitude, but not entirely loyal either. In the comics, Strife calmly hopes he and his siblings will walk into a trap. He holds people to their responsibilities, once telling War, who boasted he "single handedly brought the Legions of Anubis to their knees," that it was his duty to, as War was the one who riled them up to begin with. Strife was also shown to be cruel to make a point, shooting off a demon's foot in warning Samael's forces not to stop them from leaving. Another time, when the other Horsemen were sent to wrangle a defiant War, it didn't go well. War attacked Fury and impaled Death, who then chopped off War's arm. Strife then stepped in, stopping things from escalating to a full-out battle. According to his sister, Fury when the council stated that the matter of the Seven Deadly Sins need delicate attention, Strife is the "delicate one" among the Horsemen. When masquerading as a human named Jones, Strife provided insight for Fury on how humans feel during their time in the Apocalypse: how they feel incapable of fighting both Heaven and Hell efficiently, getting dragged into a conflict they wanted no part of and are now being forced to hide for survival. In this time, Strife may be the only member of the Horseman who truly knew '' humanity and ''understood how they felt. As a result, Strife manages to discreetly convince his sister to change her view of mankind and find renewed purpose in being their protector before exacting justice. Trivia *He is the only horseman whose primary weapon is not some form of melee weapon. *According to Panoptos' claims, there is a certain friction between Strife and his brother Death as Strife 'warned' Panoptos that Death is "a sarcastic bastard." This is cemented by Strife holding a gun to Death's head when the latter ordered the younger three horsemen to stay behind while he searched for the culprits behind the attempts to enter the Abomination Vault. *Strife also isn't as loyal to the Charred Council which makes him similar to Death in a way, who tells Panoptos to ask War or Fury to carry out the will of the Charred Council in Darksiders: The Abomination Vault. *Death appears to have some dislike for Strife because it is stated that Death has complained to the Charred Council several times about his attitude and behavior. *If you look at Strife's revolvers in comic book where he says "It's a good thing Death's damn near invulnerable, you on the other hand..." you can see that both of his revolvers are quadruple barrel while in the games, only one of his revolvers is quadruple barrel and the other revolver is a single barrel. Meanwhile, in the Abomination Vault, Mercy has only three barrels. Notes The first horseman and rider of the white horse is normally known as Conquest.http://www.apocalipsis.org/fourhorsemen.htm However, whenever the Four Horsemen concept appears in popular culture, the first horseman is most often identified as Pestilence instead. This identification with disease is due to the horseman carrying a bow, whose arrows were identified with Apollo and Artemis. In Greek mythology, illnesses were believed to be caused by their arrows. Darksiders deviates from both names, opting instead to call him Strife. Instead of a bow, the horseman's version in Darksiders appears to have had his weaponry updated, though he still fires projectiles. For more information see the corresponding article on Wikipedia. Theological: "Then I watched while the Lamb broke open the first of the seven seals, and I heard one of the four living creatures cry out in a voice like thunder, "Come forward." I looked, and there was a White Horse, and the rider had a bow. He was given a crown, and rode forth victorious to further victories." - Rev 6:6:1 Gallery 1000px-Darksiders020.jpg Rs strife ava.jpg Strife.jpg|Concept art. Ds horsemen1.jpg|Concept art for Strife and his siblings. Ds horsemen2.jpg|Concept art for Strife and his siblings. Strife by pogzki.jpg Strife Darksiders by cheeseboy18193.jpg darksiders_strife___joe_mad_by_zeag.jpeg Darksiders010.jpg|The page showing the error on Strife's guns. Screen Shot 2015-06-28 at 3.44.21 am.png|This early artwork shows Strife and Fury on opposite color horses most likely due to the characters being in a concept stage of design. 46524006_573080273153551_3588241237875884032_n.jpg|Strife seen during the ending of Darksiders 3 Sources #The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse de:Hader Category:Darksiders Characters Category:The Four Horsemen Category:Abomination Vault Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Darksiders 2 Characters Category:Nephilim Category:Darksiders 3 Characters